Narakuthe death camp for demons
by queen of the nite and dark
Summary: This era, demons are getting taken away to camps like the jews by the Nazis. Humans think the demons are to dangerouse and seeing as they are more in population try to over take the homes of the demons. But yet the rebellion is fighting back, humans and d
1. Chapter 1

Naraku- the Death Camp for Demons

Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha but Maiden of the Heavens does own Nicada-Yamie, and I own Kajiinu-Megu.

The moon shone brightly through the open window as Sesshoumaru stood looking down at the once glorious city that the dog-demons had once shared peaceful with the humans, but things had changed over the last two years. The humans had decided that they were an endangerment to them and had started taking the dog-demons from their homes at night…the ones that were taken never returned and seemed to fade from ever being a part of the community in the first place. He turned to see his youngest and only sister standing in the doorway of the living room looking at him with eyes that were still drenched in sleep, her midnight hair ruffled and unkempt, the blue nightgown that wore dragged on the red carpeting.

"Sesshy, what's wrong? How come Inuyasha hasn't come back yet?" Nicada asked drowsily.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and picked her up carrying her back to her bed and tucking her in, "He'll be back tomorrow morning, Yamie, just go back to sleep."

Sesshoumaru exited his bedroom and headed toward the kitchen where a shadowy-figure stood on the glossy-white counter.

"Inuyasha has been taken..." he whispered toward the shadowy-figure.

"What! Are you kidding me, Sesshoumaru?" the figure said panicked jumping off the counter and heading into the light to reveal a female dog-demon with long white hair, golden eyes, and wild dog-like ears with black tips. Her right ear was pierced with a big hoop earring, she wore a red belly shirt and fared short-shorts, twin swords hung swinging at her hips.

"I would not kid about such matters, Kajiinu. Now would you keep your voice down, Yamie's asleep and she doesn't know yet." The once mighty Lord of the Western Territories hissed.

"Sorry...but what are we supposed to do now, our rebellion has been getting thinner every passing day. I still don't understand why you wouldn't let Nicada join us."

"She is far too young and unstable right now, plus she would probably get herself killed in a matter of hours."

Kajiinu nodded in understanding as Sesshoumaru belted Tokijin and Tensaiga to his hip and left the apartment building with Kajiinu in two, leaving Nicada fast asleep and unaware of the danger.

Tanks roamed the streets as Sesshoumaru and Kajiinu sped toward the underground headquarters of the rebellion where ten dog-demons and twenty humans stood crouched over a huge table that projected a holographic image of city, the main human leader of the rebellion looked up and smiled at them.

"We have all the bombs placed in the proper areas now all we need to do is wait for the moment to trigger them off." He sneered.

Sesshoumaru sighed, Yoshiro was always thinking to quickly and never grasped the concept of the danger they were all in.

"You are thinking far to rash." Sesshoumaru stated.

"If we don't act now they will keep killing your kind!" a young human girl cried.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead frustrated and slammed his fist through the holographic map, everyone stared at him fearfully.

"We will set off the bombs tomorrow morning when the sirens go off, understand?" he growled.

Everyone nodded as Sesshoumaru swept out of the underground base, the meetings had to be brief or otherwise the Human Enforcers would catch them and everything they had worked so hard to accomplish would be nothing. The Japanese symbol for dog gleamed on the chests of every dog-demon that roamed the streets.

Home. Sesshoumaru thought as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Safe. Nicada sat at the kitchen table drinking what looked like milk, but he knew it really was not actually milk. The Human Enforcers had taken the milk and replaced it condensed powdered shit that tasted like spinach. Nicada finished off her "milk" with a disgusted and about-to vomit-look on her face and looked up at with a deepening sadness in her eyes.

"They took Inu-Sama away didn't they Shessy-Sama?" she looked up at him with depression for fear the answer would be what she thought.

Sesshoumaru looked at her pitiful face and smirked, "He's…" he was cut off just as a shadowed image stood in the door way coughed.

The shadow stayed where it was, the sound of the shadow's voice Nicada did not know, but Sesshoumaru's smirk faded from his face, "Sorry doll, they did take him away…"

Nicada glared at the shadow she did not find familiar, she did not really care now who the girl was, she did not see her face anyway so why care, she must be on her side anyway. Her sad eyes looked at Sesshoumaru as they started to water, her lip slightly jetting out, "Shessy-Sama please tell me this girl is joking…no why would someone joke about such things…" She out her hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and then let her head fall onto his shoulder, "Why, why did they take him?" The tears came running down her cheeks leaving Sesshoumaru's shirt wet in small, but growing blobs.

"Y-Yamie calm down. Everything's going to be alright, I promise, we will get Inuyasha back." Sesshoumaru reassured his little sister he hated seeing her cry.

Nicada sniffled and released herself from Sesshoumaru looking over at the white-haired female dog-demon while wiping away her remaining tears, "Who are you?"

"Kajiinu-Megu, I'm helping your brother out, doll." She smiled.

"How the fuck are you helping my brother you just let Inu-sama get taken away!" Nicada snapped her eyes red.

Sesshoumaru glared over at his sister, "He knew the risks he was going into Yamie…"

"I know…but now he will never come back…" Nicada sighed depressed as she dragged herself back into her room to change.

"You know she'll be fine ok don't worry!" Kajiinu tried to reassure Sesshoumaru as Nicada changed in her room, all you could hear where loud pounding noises.

"I hope your right," a loud bang came from Nicada's room, Sesshoumaru opened the door to see his younger sister banging her head against the wall across from her bed.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!" she finally noticed Sesshoumaru was staring at her, she put her hands behind her back and smiled big showing her teeth,"…Hi Shessy-Sama!"

She stared at him as he looked at her like she belonged in the nut house. "HEY, what ever happened to knocking around here…I could have been naked for all you know!" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him, "Now if you don't mind you can keep mean looks to yourself and get out of here so I can change!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he shut the door and walked over to Kajiinu sitting on the counter in the kitchen. "Well she seems … very, interesting now doesn't she?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Well, I guess you could say that…" All the sudden another huge bang came from Nicada's room. "Yamie what the fuck is wrong with you what are you doing in there?" he slammed his fist into the door, "Ok I knock so open the door!" He waited for a few seconds before banging his fist into the door again, "OPEN, THE DOOR!" he twisted at the door knob but it was locked.

Nicada opened the door and popped her head out, "GOD WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT NOW! GOD cant a girl change with out getting bitched at ever five minutes?"

"What was that loud bang from in you room?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kajiinu walked up behind him.

"GOD, my fucking piece of shit dresser, since SOMEONE couldn't get me a new one like they promised!" Nicada snapped at him as she slammed the door shut, you could hear mumbling on the other side. 'God dam Sesshoumaru could he just leave me alone ever, dam…"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kajiinu standing behind him, he held his hand up towards the doors direction, "Yeah I know let her be, she just found out her brother is in a death camp let her cool down a little!" Kajiinu said patting his shoulder and smiling in a caring way.

"SHESSY-SAMA HELP!" Sesshoumaru ran to the door and twisted the door knob to find it locked again.

"BUST IT DOWN!" Kajiinu said ramming into the door, letting it fall down.

"SHESSY-SAMA HELP ME!" the top half of her in the window the other half being pulled out the window, her nails in the crack where the window sill met the wall. "HELP ME!" Sesshoumaru ran to grab her but before he could grab her, her fingers touched the tips of his, and she was gone. Pulled into a battle tank and taken away toward Naraku, the death camp.


	2. Chapter 2

"NO! Yamie!" he looked out the window as the tank got smaller and smaller. "How could I let this happen?"

Kajiinu-Megu walked over to Sesshoumaru putting her hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, don't worry she's tough we'll get her back, she'll be fine, and look at this way, she'll get to see InuYasha!" She tried to comfort the upset dog demon.

He turned to face her, "I know your right but I still have to blame myself…I wasn't there for her when I should have been…" Kajiinu looked at him in an understanding manor and watched as he walked past her to the kitchen. She turned and walked after him in a paced manor. He pulled a draw out from under the sink and put his hand on the underside of the drawer pulling a small watch off held by duct tape.

"Well we must get back to the underground meeting and get more ideas on how to get to Naraku to save the others…Yamie and InuYasha." He strapped the watch to his wrist as it glowed a faint neon, green. Kajiinu pulling an identical watch from her back pocket, except it had a faint neon, red glow.

"I understand Sesshoumaru! I will be right with you to the last end! Lets go!" She gave him a strong look of confidence and rushed past him out the door, he quickly flew out following her back to the meeting.

"Another dog demon has been taken to Naraku the Death Camp! We must act fast in a powerful manor if we wish to stop this!" the leader of the rebel said stepping up onto the huge table the dog demons and humans sat at. He walked slowly to the middle of the table, "And I need to get people into Naraku! Any volunteers?"

Kajiinu looked around as everyone sat there, she stood up, "I do! I wish to be the one to get into Naraku for our plains! I will do it!" Kajiinu kept an intense face on as she looked straight at the leader.

"This will be a very intense mission, you may not survive it!" She gave him a glare that showed she thought he should know she could definitely handle anything.

"Then I shall go to!" Sesshoumaru said as he arose to his feet and looked at Kajiinu and then turned his attention to the leader. "They took my younger sister and brother, I wish to be the one to risk life to save them!"

The leader looked to both of them, "Well you must get in by tomorrow! God bless and good luck, ok well we are all free to return to our safety rooms underground, as for the humans back to the surface with as not to call attention to your absents!"

Sesshoumaru went down a long underground hall, his watch lighting the way. Kajiinu ran up besides him as they turned into an empty room with a thin cot, small chair, and a tiny end table. "Sesshoumaru, you are only going to be able to see your sister and brother, right?" She looked at him as he sat on the small chair.

"And I really don't wish to loose you too…you are my friend, and a good friend of InuYasha's and if you were to get hurt, or be transferred on your own, InuYasha would feel awful…" He looked at her and then looked down at his watch that read 12:32 p.m.

"So you're telling me InuYasha would be upset, and you wouldn't be?" she looked at him, messing with his watch, in confusion.

He looked up to look face to face with her and she sat on the edge of the cot next to the chair, " I would never forgive myself if you were hurt or moved away from here! Kajiinu you are my great friend and partner, I've known you since you were born! I would be upset as well!" She smiled to his care for her, he turned the glow on his watch off. "I'll sleep on the chair you can have the cot, good night Kajiinu!" He settled his head into his fluff of a tall and closed his eyes.

"Good night Sesshoumaru, thanks for caring." She lay back on the cot and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

"Kajiinu, get up, come on we need to get moving while the tanks are out on the surface!"

Sesshoumaru said standing over her and she rolled over and off the cot waking up and standing quickly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm up I'm up!" she walked past him down the hall to the meeting room where everyone was waiting to great them. A feast of what they had was set up for the two brave missionaries.

"YAAA!" everyone around the table stood and cheered as soon as Kajiinu and Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Three seats were left open at the end of the table, Kajiinu and Sesshoumaru pulled out two seats at the end and sat down as the dog demons came to them to give them full support.

The leader stepped out from the crowd of dog demons, "I must say you are very brave to be taking on such a challenge… but there is another that is joining you on you mission, he didn't make it to the meeting the other day…"

"Who is it?" Kajiinu asked impatiently as the leader took such length in staling. The leader looked over at her as a dog demon stepped out from the crowd and next to the leader. The demon having long black hair in a pony-tail, pointed ears, blue eyes, and was tall and skinny looking about as old as InuYasha. He was wearing a black torn tank top, and scruffy blue jeans. "UH, Koga…But why do you care to come?"

"Well for my love, Nicada of course!" he aid as he sat on the third chair next to Kajiinu. He pulled a plate up and slapped some turkey and mashed potatoes with turkey gravy on the glass.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at Kajiinu, "It's ok Sesshoumaru, he won't get in our way….and if he does…" Kajiinu reassured him as she gave Koga a stern look, her eyes growing black with a red pupil. Koga looked and gave a light chuckle before turning back to his plate of food.

"If you say so Kajiinu…" he replied with a sigh and grabbed a plate putting some chicken on his plate and a small helping of potato salad. Kajiinu pulled up a plate and put down some chicken, turkey, and ham. All the dog demons grabbed plates and took from what was there.

One human walked in from the tunnels, "All the humans above send hope to you three!" he gave a small bow. "The tanks will be out in about and hour, good luck, I must now leave, best wishes." He gave another bow before going back into the tunnel.

After they all had eaten the leader gave a hope filled speech, as soon as the speech finished the three returned to the surface. "Ok now we can't just jump in front of them so act like we are sneaking around and follow me!" Kajiinu said to the two other dog demons as they slowly moved, crouching, hiding behind cars.

"For God sake we're never going to get caught creeping around like this, what are you fucking retarded Megu?" Koga said in a low tone as they crept past a few tanks without notice. Kajiinu stopped.

Her eyes black with red pupils, she turn to him in an angry but controlled low voice she replied, "You little fucker, listen to me, you are not any where near being able to call me just Megu, you're a pain in the ass! For God Fucking sake shut up and listen, or I'll kill you before the solders even get to look at your face!" she stuck her claws out as they grew longer and sharper, the hardness and color of iron, a light glow of floating iron color seeping out of the tip of her claws.

"Hey you three there! You're under arrest for being dog demons!" A solder cuffed all three together, Megu's eyes still red and black her claws still in a tense position. She sliced the solders head of as six more came out of the tank, followed by eight with electric shock sticks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru turned to Kajiinu-Megu, whispered "Megu, calm, we need to get in not defend ourselves!" he glanced at the men coming towards them.

Kajiinu-Megu's eyes still a burning red, blood running down her wrists, past her knuckles, dripping off her nails. "I, CAN'T…HELP IT!" she held her hands in front of her, tensely, waiting for the electric shock sticks to hit her.

Sesshoumaru watched her as six sticks were going to hit straight down on Kajiiinu-Megu's head, she clenched her eyes shut trying not to swing her claws into their faces. They were right above her head as Sesshoumaru stuck his arm in the way of the sticks.

"SHESSY!" Kajiinu-Megu yelled as she caught him, her eyes transforming back into a gold color. Koga turned to look and scuffed. Kajiinu looked at the man, still holding Sesshoumaru, "what's wrong with you?" he lie unconscious.

"Come now demons…and half demon!" a man said to the three, they walked into the tank, Kajiinu- Megu set Sesshoumaru's head in her lap as he stay unconscious. Koga sat off to the side, "Why bother with him? He's not even that great of a fighter!" he said to Kajiinu trying to better himself.

"Not like you should know, but he is a great fighter and he doesn't call me a retard when I know what I am fucking doing!" she looked down as Sesshoumaru as she spoke to Koga. "And why should you care if I try with him, you're supposed to be here for Nicada, not me so fuck off!"

Koga looked at her with big eyes, lowered eyebrows, and a twitch in his left. "I would never hit on you over my love Nicada!" he scuffed and fast, short shook his head in a no motion. "If you liked me," he crossed his arms, closed his eyes his brows returning to normal, and smirked. "you should have said some thing! I knew all along! Wait till Nicada hears about this!"

Sesshoumaru became conscious, hitting Koga across the face, "Leave Megu alone you pain, insolent fool, you're lucky my sister loves you or you'd be gone!" He sat up off of Kajiiinu's lap and looked at her, "I'm very sorry…" Kajiinu looked confused. "For crashing out like that, and killing your legs with my head."

Kajiinu gave a light smile and hugged him, "Shut up!" He was surprised at the hug, but then calmed and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Koga just scuffed as he stared at them with a angry face put on. Sesshoumaru could tell the jealousy at once and just lightly smiled still embracing Kajiinu.

"Uh can you guys knock it off! Yuck, what the fuck, like a wanna see that! God think of other people for once would you? I can't stand to look at you two, so gross! Sesshoumaru you a top a chef out of here and your going for the leader of the rebel? Who does what out of this gay war, paint? Can't you think, dam, you could have a way smarter prettier girl! Why her, I mean how dumb can you get?"

Sesshoumaru stopped him at that, he trust his claws across his face. "Shut up Megu has been a great friend to me and Inuyasha for a long time! She is loved by our family! She is not merle a painter she is a novelist, going to become bigger than J.K. Rowling! She draws her own pictures as well but they are better! And you have no right to talk such a way when you work as a rookie fighter! And Megu could pin your ass down!" he turned and sat next to Kajiinu.

In a lower tone Kajiinu turn to him, "thanks but you didn't need to explain any thing to him! And even if I had wanted to I could have handled it!" she smiled at him as he looked at her with a smirk just a short simple reply, "I know!"

"That's a load of shit Nicada never met this bitch over here before." He addressed Sesshoumaru as he pointed at Kajiinu. "She has know idea who she is and thank god she doesn't, because she would be discus did! The fact that you could just do that to your own mother!" he yelled out at her as the ending of his sentence came up.

Kajiinu's eyes went wide as she stared off at nothing, tears fell down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru looked at Kajiinu with a soft wide open exasperations, turn to Koga and punched him in the nose giving him a bloody nose. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his other long way down her arm. "Megu it wasn't you, you didn't do anything! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't!"

Koga held his nose and as soon as the stinging pain left he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL! GO AND JUST PUNCH ME YOU GAY ASS!" Sesshoumaru paid no attention as he tried to calm Kajiinu who was setting her face in her hands and crying. "HEY I'm TALKING HERE!" He went to hit Sesshoumaru and missed hitting Kajiinu right in the eye. "Uh…" he blinked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him his eyes red, " SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HER MOTHER IT WAS NOT HER FAULT YOU KNOW IT! SHE WAS YOUNG!" Kajiinu slowly turned her head in the direction of the two, black eyes and red pupils. Her claws in an iron state and tears still finishing their journey off her cheeks.

"I HATE YOU!" she chucked her claws across his face as he flew across the tank holding area. A great thunk as he rammed into the wall. "LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU!" her rage was great. She let all the rage go and fell to her knees and just sat there, on the floor of the tank.

Sesshoumaru's eyes back as they usually where, "Megu, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to stop it!" he tried to convince her as she just looked to the floor, silently. "Megu…will you be ok?" He looked at her as she slowly looked back at him, just shacking her head, and then falling into his chest, a tear or two rolling down her cheeks. He set his hand on her head and the other on her back, closed his eyes and rested his head on hers, chin placed on the top of her head.

The ride to Naraku was a long trip taking at least five hours. But as soon as they got there they drug Kajiinu, Sesshoumaru and Koga from the tank and lined them in front of a human man, a stitched shirt tag reading 'general' on the left pocket. He looked us up and down.

"Hmm… his male looks like he might be a bit hard to handle, watch him." He told the soldiers as he looked Koga up and down. "And this one, sly, smart and then," he lifted his shirt, "strong and well fit! Hmm…you might need to beat some sense into him if he won't do as you tell him. And I mean giving him no mercy!" He lastly walked over to Kajiinu, "Hmm, and this one, rather different hey," he lifted a bit of her shirt to see her abs.

"HEY!" Kajiinu went to hit him in the face as one of the soldiers shock rope wrapped around her wrist and sent two thousand waves of lighting electricity threw her body, "err…" Her eyes opened wide on that one as the rope, looped up and tightened around her wrist was pulled back bashing her to the ground.

"Hmm, a trouble maker with a tone body. Sounds like trouble…Mark them all, make sure hers lasts a good long time!" The general walked away as the soldiers saluted. Kajiinu on the ground the soldiers pulled her up on to her feet.

"Ok you useless bunch move it!" the eight shoved them to a room where their arms, legs and necks where tightly strapped to a wall. A long rode with their mark on the end of it red from the hot flames it came out of. The burner first piercing Sesshoumaru's skin on the top right of his left arm. Then Koga, on his right hand, he let out a small, low tone yell as he closed his eyes tightly shut.

The guy came down to Kajiinu and smirked. "The one boss was very specific about!" She looked at him with brows down, and a cold stare. He set it on her skin, right under where her neck ended and where the bones could easily be felt when you pressed lightly. He pushed it on her hard and long. She tilted her head up, eye squeezed tightly.

The soldiers untied them and shoved blain clothing at them and told them to get dressed. "There is no way I'm just going to stand right here and change! Your fucking crazy!" Kajiinu instated to the soldier. He let her change behind a curtain. The tight, brown, girl, long sleeve shit and baggy, tan brown girl pants. The loose, brown, long sleeve shirt and loose, baggy, brown pants for the guys.

They shoved the demons out of the building into the open waste land of a concentration camp. "Ok lets look for Nicada, since some one lost her!" Koga mouthed off at Sesshoumaru just before running of to the crumbling houses.


	4. Chapter 4

Kajiinu looked over to Sesshoumaru, "Well I guess we better go find your family…"she started off into the direction Koga went. Sesshoumaru walked beside her as they came to the crumbled buildings opening. "Where to look where to look…"

"SHESSY!" A familiar voice yelled out as the two where walking. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked to both sides finally seeing the source of the noise. It was Nicada; she ran over flinging her arms around him, he returned her wildly strong hug. She let go and stepped back, "UH Shessy how can you get me out if you so stupidly got caught too?"

"He didn't stupidly get caught he did it on purpose to save you! And that ass of a boyfriend came too…" Kajiinu said before Sesshoumaru could answer or Nicada could continue. Kajiinu just stood there looking out at the open air.

"For one I don't like you remember! I had never met you since the other night, and Shessy I'm still mad at you for that! I mean, look at her…uh! Ok and you," she pointed at Kajiinu who was still not looking at her, "you don't know my boyfriend well enough to call him anything! SO SHUT UP, WHY DON'T YOU GET LOST AND FIND SOMEONE WHO ACTULLY WANTS TO BE AROUND YOU! You God dam tramp, hang around your own family!"

"I have known your boyfriend long enough thank God I haven't known him longer." She stayed calm looking off into the air. "And I don't have a family, who wants me… No one ever wants me…" She ran off down threw the crowd of people to the edge of the gate and turned to sit in a dark ally.

"About time she leaves! God dam she is such a pain, why do you even hang around with her? I mean she's--" she was cut off by Sesshoumaru who looked into her eyes.

"Megu has been part of our family since your mother was around! He mother died and her father blamed her, as did her sister and brother! They beat her till she ran into YOUR mother and she treated her like a kid should be treated! Megu may have had to go home to that family every single night, but your mother was there for her! And she is Inuyasha's good friend and mine! And your boyfriend has been being an ass!"

"Uh…big brother, I'm, sorry…but there is something about her I don't care for… and the way she dresses, God dam what is she a whore, is that how she made her money before the war? Does she have a pimp out there?" Nicada went from soft looking at the ground and sounding delicate, to looking at him with an angry face and a little attitude thing going on.

"No, she is a kind person and she dresses how she wants…can't you just leave her alone!" Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes with a deep look. She nodded and showed him the crappy house they lived in. He looked around, not much of a house.

The walls where crumbly, the ceiling would let down dust every now and again when the people up stairs moved around. The kitchen was small, a little pit for fires and some left over food from the other night. The door worked fine but it had a huge hole in it and was scruffy.

"Well it's not much but this is what we have, it's all they give us…and food is a bad thing to waste, we waste it and we're done for it…" Nicada showed the hard board beds and the torn wool blankets. Showed him the "bathroom." Their hiding area for the day; where they crammed in for most of the morning to hide from the soldiers.

"They come for you early in the morning if you're findable! And well…the name of the camp is Naraku, think about it!" she gave him a look to show she knew he knew what would happen. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the tattered chair next to the beat up table.

Sesshoumaru walked over and pulled out a seat and sat right next to Nicada. "So while you where here you ran into Inuyasha I take it?" She nodded looking at the dust pile on the floor in front of the door. "So where is he?" she shrugged still eye focused onto the pile kind of a blank stare.

In the dark ally Kajiinu sat in the shadow as a figure walked over. It came in front of her and squatted in front of her face, looking at her, she just sat looking to the ground. "Megu, how did you get here? Why have you been crying?" The figure looked at her and she looked up to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"Uh…Inu, is, is it really you?" she looked at him in disbelief. "Uh Inu!" She dropped herself into his arms wrapping her arms around his waste. "Inu, your sister hates me, and Koga he heard about what happened to my mom, and I know it was all my fault! He just had to bring it up and--"

Inuyasha cut her off, "It wasn't your fault!" he set his arms around her, "my sister isn't a problem if she doesn't like you who gives a rats ass Sesshoumaru and I still do! I can't believe you would listen to that fucking pain in the ass Koga!" he hugged her as she kept in her embrace.

She looked up at his face, "Uh, Inu you really mean it, you like me?" she looked into his eyes her cheeks stand from her tears.

"Of course I do…I mean I've only known you since we where little! … Hey do you remember that you came over with that hand full of daisies and stuck them in Sesshoumaru's and my hair and we tickled you to the ground! You laughed so hard!" He looked at her as she gave him a small smile. "Which reminds me I'm gonna have to kick his ass for letting you get takin away!"

"Uh about that we're both here undercover…to help you find a way to get out from inside! We volunteered! You ain't mad are ya?" She looked at him with puppy eyes to get him in.

"Uh, no of course I'm not!" she sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry for acting like a little kid, for just crying like that…" she looked at him and gave a sad looking face off in his direction.

"It's fine…come on I bet your getting cold it's starting to get dark, if we don't get in the houses they'll come out, and you don't need to get hurt!" he stood up and took her hand pulling her up to stand and held on leading her to the house Nicada and Sesshoumaru where sitting in.

Koga burst into the house, "Uh Yamie where ya been I been looking every where for ya!"

Nicada let out a yell and glomped him over to the ground and he landed on the floor and just hugged her back. "ON KOGA! I've missed you so much I'm so glad to see you Shessy told me every thing you're so great! Uh your just so brave!"

Kajiinu and Inuyasha stepped in and Inuyasha took a seat, Kajiinu just stood in the doorway. Sesshoumaru looked over at her, ass did the two on the floor and Inuyasha.

"Well come on, come in and sit down with us already!" Inuyasha broke the silence. She walked over and sat next to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Uh bad news the cubby hider over there will only hide two people…so um what are the other three of you going to do…?" Nicada looked around at everyone as she got off Koga and stood up. Koga got to his feet a looked at everyone.

"Well sis, you and Megu can stay covered and the men, and Koga, will just have to deal with the soldiers…" Sesshoumaru looked to Nicada as she stand there Koga wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"There is no way she gets a fucking spot and I have to leave my poor Yamie alone in a little hole with that!" he pointed at Kajiinu. Nicada looked at all of them with a hate filled face and agreed with Koga.

"Fine, I don't care, let Koga sit in the hole with you, like I want the spot any way…" Kajiinu replied to Koga and Nicada with a angered voice. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked over to Kajiinu.

"Megu, don't be ridiculous! You don't need to let yourself get hurt for Koga!" Sesshoumaru argued. Being joined by Inuyasha as he came in to it with his own things to say.

"I'm not doing it for him, and I'll be fine!" she told him as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just sat there looking at her. "There is nothing to be worried about! Did you guys forget who you're talking to, who I am? Hmm?"

"Fuck that Megu, Sesshoumaru and I … we just don't want you to get hurt…" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and then to Kajiinu. Sesshoumaru looked at Kajiinu as she looked back he nodded to her agreeing with Inuyasha. "I'll be fine…" She reassured them.


	5. Chapter 5

"But Megu…"Inuyasha started to get into it, complaining about how she should just listen and hide in the cubby with Nicada for the day. As Inuyasha and Koga started to bitch at each other Kajiinu and Sesshoumaru sat there watching with no emotions on their faces. Nicada yelling on Koga side as Inuyasha yelled back at both of them.

Kajiinu stood up "SHUT UP!" they stopped yelling and looked at her, "Just let Koga and Nicada sit in the fuckin hole! I don't give a flying fuck! I can with stand what ever they think is so fuckin awful! Humph, I ain't worried!" She turned her head and closed her eyes crossing her arms.

"The bitch over there has a point she don't deserve to live! Let her kill herself off!" Koga scuffed, a smirk and his eyes shut, his hands on his hips. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked over at him with a hate filled look. "Shut the fuck up Koga! Your only part of this cause of Nicada!" Inuyasha yelled at him with a grim look.

"Koga you don't even know Megu, you should leave her alone before you get hurt…I'll break every bone in your scrawny body!" Sesshoumaru's voice stayed calm and his face was emotionless, but his eyes showing hatred.

"Why are both of you protecting her? Why the hell is she so great! You pick her over Koga! WHY?" Nicada was starting to lose her patents she was ready to fly off the handle at the next person to yell at Koga and not Kajiinu.

"Nicada I have told you, she has been with our family for a long time, and Koga is an asshole. Him and Inuyasha really don't get along together at all. And I can't say I'm much of a fan either…" Sesshoumaru gave an honest answer as he sat there with no expression.

"err…" She clenched her hand and held it in font of her face, eyes closed and teeth grinding with angry eyebrows wrinkling her nose. " I CAN'T FUCKIN TAKE IT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" she yelled at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru just sat there and Inuyasha just stood there.

She ran to punch Kajiinu in the face, as Kajiinu wasn't paying any attention. She hit her square in the bottom lip and gave her a bloody lip. "Yeah how did I know that was coming… hmm, and your brothers where always saying such nice things about you…hmm can't believe I actually wanted to meet someone so fucking rude…" Blood ran down her lip and off across her chin. She didn't say or do anything else as she walked off into the area holding the board beds.

"Nicada your to quick to get into violence…" Sesshoumaru stated to Nicada as Inuyasha dashed off around the corner threw a cracked door to Kajiinu. "That was very rude you know…Well being the bigger person, score one for Megu, score none for Nicada…" Sesshoumaru sat at the table calmly talking to her.

"SHUT UP, that was fuckin awesome Nicada, bam and she's bleeding that was great, I would have done it but I can't hit girls, but than again I could always hit her, she is a whore!" Sesshoumaru stood up and slapped him across the face, no emotion but closed eyes.

"You don't know her at all, who are you to talk, she is a great person, and she tries hard in life to accomplish a lot of good thing! What have you done with your life…hmm? Nothing!" He sat back on the chair not opening his eyes and not showing emotion, just relaxing.

"Megu, you know she usually isn't this rude, it's that asshole of a boyfriend Koga! She needs to find better…Megu…I'm sorry she hit you…" Inuyasha walked over by Kajiinu who was sitting on one of the board beds. He sat next to her; she just looked to the floor the blood coming down pretty good. Dripping from her lip across her chin to the floor.

"Megu are you ok?" Inuyasha tried to look at her face. Some of her hair fell to rest in a new spot around her face. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" she didn't look up at him, another dripping of blood fell to the floor with a light thunk. "But, why are you sorry, there is nothing for you to be apologizing for!" Inuyasha looked confused and just stared at her.

She looked up at him, her lip and chin covered in blood. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I thought, I just thought that she would like me, I mean, her mother did… What did I do for her to hate me! It's fucked up…" she looked at him, sad eyes and a gloomy face. Her expression changed to a slightly angry face.

"Megu, don't give yourself such a hard time…She doesn't really know you yet and that boyfriend of hers tells her he hates you so she doesn't care to get to know you…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her suddenly; she jumped a little at the surprise. "She just can't really meet you, now, she's in such a thing, her boyfriend not liking you, her being in here for a day now and being stuck here, at all…"

Blood from her lip fell onto Inuyasha's hand, she pulled her ratty shirt to where the blood landed and whipped it off. He set his hand under her chin and his thumb just under her bottom lip. Her face glowing a light pink, "Megu-Chan, who cares if some people don't like you! Fuck them! I like you, and you know Sesshoumaru does too! Nicada's mother, our father, they liked you!"

Blood began to soak Inuyasha's fingers and palm, "Inuyasha-Sama…" she set her hand on the wrist of the hand covered in blood. He looked into her eyes. "You know you always have a place while your with me or Sesshoumaru, give Nicada time, she'll come to love you, I know it!" Inuyasha stared caringly into her eyes as she stared caringly back.

"Inuyasha, your covered in blood…" she tore her ripped shirt and whipped off his hand. Sesshoumaru walked in, "Megu you're bleeding every where, she really hit you!" she looked over at him, as did Inuyasha, "Yeah I think that was her full strength just into my lip…well it work my lip is going to swell like a fuckin balloon…" She looked over to Inuyasha who was glancing between her and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked over and sat next to Kajiinu, "Well I'm not sure of that, if you don't want to go in the hole, and your going to go with the soldiers as Inuyasha and I, then you might get stuck in a freezer…so…" she smiled a bit at him, "Great to hear."

Inuyasha took the blood stained cloth she used on his hand and he tilted her head towards him, "Hold still!" she struggled to get away, pushing at him and pulling away. "Megu, behave and hold still would you just let me whip it off!" She pulled back.

"Inu I'm fine, I'll be ok! Just leave it!" "It will get bigger if you don't let me, now hold the fuck still!" She kept right on pushing away. She pushed back till she fell across the short way of the bed. "Sesshoumaru a little help here! She won't hold the fuck still!" He leaned over her and she pushed away, "I'm FINE, f-i -n-e!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists and held them to the boards of the bed. "Megu stop fusing!" "UH get go I'm fine!" Inuyasha tried to whip her face and she tried to kick him. He sat on her and tried to get the blood off her lips and chin. "HOLD STILL!"

Koga and Nicada walked in at the sound of the loud noise. Nicada and Koga standing there staring. Kajiinu wiggled around a little but their grips didn't give. They didn't notice Koga or Nicada at all. "Hold the fuck still!" All Nicada and Koga could see was Inuyasha's back and Kajiinu's legs, and Sesshoumaru's body leaning over behind their view of Inuyasha.

"Hold STILL!" his arm holding the cloth flew up so they could see it, "Would you fuckin hold still it won't even take that long! It won't hurt! Stop wiggling!" "Uh Inu get off Shessy let go!" she kicked her legs around a bit. Inuyasha grabbed her cheeks with one hand as her cheeks smashed to her face, her lips stuck out. In a funny smothered voice she talked to him, "Inu get off let go of my face!"

"Megu your such a baby it will be over in a little while the less you wiggle the shorter it will take! The more you move the longer you make it!" Sesshoumaru looked in her eyes as she strained to look back at him. "But …" "No buts! No hold still let Inuyasha finished, or did I need to finish it up?" "Inuyasha, that hurts! OUCH!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" They all turned and looked at the two standing there. "WELL?" Nicada tried to get an answer. "She really is a whore, no wonder you two like her so much…hmm or is this rape? Eww her why her?" Koga gave rude suggestion.

"What is this, you tore her shirt, and your telling her to hold still and it won't hurt, it won't take to long? WHAT THE FUCK?" Nicada flew out of rage and felt like she was going insane. "SHE"S SCREAMING INUYASHA OW THAT HURTS! WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?"

"Nicada calm down that's not close to what is going on, we're trying to clean of her chin but she is such a stubborn thing when it comes to wounds." Sesshoumaru explained to her. "BUT INUYASHA IS SITTING ON HER!" Nicada yelled at him in a spastic way.


End file.
